Parents & Godparents
by ValarPrime98
Summary: Harry & Ginny meet up with James, Lily, Sirius, Marlene, Remus and Dorcas in the afterlife. Pairings: Jily, Hinny, Blackinnon, Meadowpin


**Pairings: Hinny, Jily, Blackinnon and Meadowpin. Sorry Remus/Tonks fans, this is an AU where Remus never fell in love with and married Tonks. **

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand through the lighted corridors of Hogwarts. Well, not actually Hogwarts in the mortal realm, but the Hogwarts in the afterlife. After many decades of loving, blissful marriage with its fair share of sweet & bitter moments, after raising three beautiful children – James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna – Harry was the first to die, passing away peacefully whilst reading at the ripe old age of 91. Ginny had followed two years after at the age of 92.

Now they were in the afterlife, and had reunited with all their old friends – the first to welcome them were Ron & Hermione, of course. They were especially glad to see Fred & George as well, the twins finally reunited after so many years. There were Bill and Fleur, and Arthur and Molly, and Albus Dumbledore & Professor McGonagall & Hagrid & the couple of Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah Abbott-Longbottom, and their old friend Luna & her husband. Harry had even pulled Draco Malfoy into a hug, which caused the blond-haired man to stiffen a little before reciprocating the hug.

But now, as Ginny walked hand-in-hand with Harry, she knew her soulmate and husband were looking for someone. A certain few people who would always have a special place in his heart. Soon, they reached the streets of Hogsmeade, where familiar smells bombarded their senses and filled them with abounding nostalgia. They had just stepped into the Three Broomsticks when Harry suddenly stopped, his eyes glazing over with tears. It didn't take Ginny long to figure out why.

Six people – three men & three women – sat around a table, laughing and talking animatedly with one another. But it was the center couple that caught Harry's attention. A tall, lean and muscular man with untidy jet-black hair just like his and glasses; he looked exactly like Harry, except for his hazel eyes. The woman next to him had a very pretty face, with long red hair and emerald-green eyes that were exactly like Harry's. Harry's breath caught in his throat. What was he supposed to say to his parents?

He felt a tugging on his hand, and he saw Ginny smiling at him reassuringly. He took a deep breath; he could do this. Over the years, one of the ways Ginny had helped him was overcome much of his self-doubt and insecurities. They made their way slowly over to the table.

The first to notice him was James, who had been in the middle of recounting a particularly humorous incident in his third year when he caught sight of Harry and Ginny, blanching in shock. The rest followed his gaze and were all soon gaping like fish at the couple. Sirius – who like the rest, looked the way he looked when he was 21 – absentmindedly patted James who was on his right.

"Prongs..."

"I know, Padfoot."

Lily had clasped a hand over her mouth, her eyes shimmering with tears as she and James stood up together. Sirius, and the pretty woman with long blonde hair and blue-gray eyes next to him, stood up as well. The last to stand up were Remus and the woman beside him, who had chocolate-brown hair, dark eyes and a tan complexion.

"Mum...Dad..." Harry choked.

"HARRY!" Lily was the first to reach him, nearly knocking him over with the force of her hug, but both of them were steadied when James joined in. "Harry...my son..." James's voice was thick with emotion as he embraced his wife and son. Tears of joy spilled copiously from Harry's eyes as he embraced his parents. Despite the fact that he loved Ginny and treasured her as his soulmate, she could never completely fill the void in his soul left by his parents' demise.

"Harry...my baby..." Lily wept, her face gently cupping her son's face.

"We're so proud of you...we couldn't ask for a better son." James choked.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...If it wasn't for me..." Harry blurted out.

"Don't apologise, Harry. We died so you could live, and we would gladly do it again." Lily said fiercely.

Harry nodded, before turning to face Sirius and Remus.

"Harry..." Sirius began, before he and Harry launched themselves at each other, wrapping each other in a bone-crushing hug.

"Sirius, I..."

"Nuh uh, Prongslet, don't you dare apologise. It's over already."

"No apologies for me too, Harry." Remus said, when Harry let go of Sirius and embraced him. He patted Harry kindly on his back. When they let go, Harry turned back and saw that Ginny was smiling radiantly at him.

"Dad, Mum, I want you to meet someone."

"It's alright, Harry. We already know who she is." Lily smiled, before walking up to her daughter-in-law. "It's so good to finally meet you in person, Ginny."

"The pleasure's all mine." Ginny laughed, as she and Lily hugged each other tightly. "I've always wanted to meet the people who produced my amazing husband."

"And we've always wanted to meet the girl who stole our Harry's heart and made him very, very happy." James laughed, before going over to hug Ginny as well.

"You're the best daughter-in-law we could ever ask for, Ginny, dear. Thank you so much for looking after Harry." Lily said gratefully.

The sound of a throat clearing caused the four of them – Harry included – to look at Sirius, who was grinning. "Harry, Ginny, there's some people we would like you to meet as well." Harry looked at the woman with long blonde hair and blue-gray eyes who was smiling at him, her hand entwined with Sirius's.

"You're my godmother. Marlene McKinnon, Sirius's fiance."

Marlene's smile grew even wider. "Yes, I am. It's so good to finally meet you in person, Harry." Harry strode up to her and hugged her, and she readily returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry I never got to know about you." Harry said, his voice thick with emotion.

"It's alright, darling. It wasn't your fault. Blame this mutt for not telling you about me." Marlene snorted at Sirius's direction, who grinned sheepishly.

Harry then turned to face Remus and the woman who was holding hands with him. She grinned at him in a way that reminded Harry a lot of his old friend Angelina Johnson.

"Harry, this is..."

"Dorcas Meadowes." Harry said, grinning back at her. "I remember her from all the old photographs."

"It's great to finally meet you, Harry." Dorcas said, as she and Harry hugged.

"No." Harry said. "It's so wonderful to finally meet _you. All of you. _The heroes who fought against Voldemort in the First Wizarding War, the people who would've been like aunts to me if you were still alive. I can't describe how amazing this is."

"Me too." Ginny said, going over to Harry.

Sirius shook his head and laughed. "I should've seen that you would end up with Ginny, Harry. Potters do have a thing for redheads."

"And what a redhead she is." James quipped. "She's like Lily, Marls and Doe all rolled into one."

"Really?" Ginny asked increduously.

"Yep." Dorcas nodded, smiling at her. "It's a good thing too. How do you reckon the three of us girls kept our Marauder lovers in check?"

Marlene threw her head back and laughed. "Come on. I want to get to know my godson and my goddaughter-in-law better." She and Sirius kissed briefly before returning to their seats, with Remus, Dorcas, James, Lily, Harry and Ginny in tow.

As they regaled in tales from their school years which only seemed to grow more and more interesting and humorous, Harry couldn't have asked for a better reunion with his parents and the people who were his aunts and uncles in all but blood.


End file.
